


A Falling Star

by Burning_Embers_Skye



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Love Scenes, Future Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Embers_Skye/pseuds/Burning_Embers_Skye
Summary: Introduction: After Tartaros Arc and Zeref Arc's. The 100 year Quest hasn't happened. You know Lucy Heartfilia's Story. This is Ember's story. See the rest of it from her eyes after a little backstory.Fairy Tail is not my creation. It's creator is Hiro Mashima. This is only a fanfic. MY characters that have been added are only Ember, Aqua, and the Queen.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. A Falling Star

Somewhere, in the deepest part of the Celestial World, the King and Queen were having an argument. One as old as time. Who they favor, why they favor and what will they do. Whilst they were fighting, a certain silver key scooped up his charge and receeded deeper into the realm. This was something the Spirit King couldn't find out about yet, and it was up to Draco to make sure he didn't find out about her.... yet.  
Ember's story started as an abandoned infant, the mother didn't want the child as to her it looked... wrong. Deep set golden eyes, the babe watched everything with a calmness that was unexplained. The babe didn't cry, or coo, or do anything that a normal child would. It just watched; even as it's mother quickly walked away. Unknown to the woman, a pulse of magical energy covered the field where the babe was left. The pulses kept up as the babe finally made one simple sound: she cooed at the magic. A silver key flew into the grasp of the babe, who instantly sucked it into her mouth. A ringing sound entered the clearing, revealing a vast shape made of constellations. It was Draco, the dragon.   
The celestial dragon scooped up the babe to inspect it, figuring out it was a girl based on scent. She finally made a sound, soft enough for just the dragon to hear; she cooed at him. Slobber dripping down her fat fist as she continued to suckle on the key. The dragon nodded once and then both beast and baby disappeared from Earthland. Once back in the Celestial Realm, Draco was stopped by his golden Queen. She peered at the dragon and at the babe, her eyebrow quirked. A rumble came from the dragon's mouth as he finally spoke for the first time in a millennia, "She called and I came. She found my key after being abandoned by the mother. I shall keep her and teach her my magic. If we cannot stay here, I shall perish in Earthland to keep and train her. She is worthy of the stars."  
The Queen said nothing just beckoned Draco to follow her deep into the realm, she would keep her husband away. If the most fierce and respected Draco wanted to keep the child, she would not deny him.

A Few Years Later  
Ember at 18  
Years have passed and the secret was kept. The Queen told no one of the child, and neither did Draco. They kept this silent until the girl reached adulthood, by Earthland standards. They almost got caught when the girl was 5, but the Queen easily captured her King's attention and Draco snuck the child away. She's now 18. She's mastered Draco's magic becoming the first Celestial Dragon Slayer in history, the Queen also implanted a lacrima inside the girl; making her a second gen. Since her only interaction with anyone was the Queen and Draco, they gave Ember books to pass the time. She read countless books, several containing forbidden magic. This was how she stumbled across Celestial God Slaying magic, a magic long since dead for this particular brand of slayer. And yet... the Queen taught her. This was her Princess, her very own secret child. And how her golden eyes shined with pleasure at mastering a second Lost Magic.   
Just after her 18th birthday, the Queen and Draco gave Ember a few silver keys...and one golden one. Confused she asked in her soft as sighs voice, "What's this? I'm not a holder type. I won't be able to call up-" The Queen silenced her.  
"Those are for someone else, my child. By Celestial Magic law, you have a sister. You can choose to give her those, or the other Celestial Mage that is left. I leave the choice up to you. But, my child, I'm sorry to say, you're time in this realm is up. The King almost found you again because of the magic pulsing off of you. It's time to shine, my child. We will meet again. Go forth and find your future." with that the Queen held her blue hued hand towards Ember, and with tears in the Queen's eyes, pushed Ember from the realm.  
Draco gave a keening cry, Ember was his hatchling. He made move to follow but he was halted by his Queen, "I gave her your key as well. Whomever receives the key will make a deal to also let you see your young once more. Come, mighty dragon, let's go view her adventure."  
A Falling Star  
All across Fiore a magical sight was to be held. The skies were clear all across the land, the stars shining brightly for all to see. When suddenly one was displaced. It looked as if you could reach out and touch it with how close it looked. Lucy Heartfilia watched with sadness in her eyes as it shot across the midnight skies, pondering to herself, "I wonder what that was about..." however, no one answered her. She didn't expect them to. She settled herself back into bed and dreamed about dancing strawberries telling her to find the One.  
Several days away, inside of Waas forest, set a group of four. Not even their fire dissuaded the stars shining. However, that falling star seemed to be... "Is it coming for us?" a haughty voice screeched.  
"GET AWAY FROM THE CAMP!" A normally calm and collected voice screamed out.  
The others all dove away, except one tall blond with an odd shaped scar on his face. Something smelled off. The closer it got, the more he could see the figure closer. He shooed his companions off, keeping them back with a mental order. The falling figure wasn't a star at all, it was a female. A rapidly descending female. As he was about to call out to her, she turned mid air and opened her eyes. Her golden orbs locked on his storm grey ones and her lips moved. No sound reached the male's ears.   
When she got to be about fifty feet midair, a tiny green and white blur shot from the darkness of the forest and barreled towards the rapidly descending female. When the blur and the falling golden encased girl collided, all time seemed to have stopped. Instead of rapidly falling, she fell to a light hover as she slowly descended to the camp this time.  
The group of four all crowded each other as they watched this female finally touched her bare feet to the ground floor. She was about 5'1, give or take an inch. Hair the color of obsidian, and eyes the color of spun gold. She had a heart shaped face and a womanly figure. The group watched as angelic wings fell and gave way to a small Exceed they had never encountered before.   
"Who the hell are you?" the blond demanded.  
"Where did you fall from?" The green haired man asked.  
"Who are you?" a.. knight asked with an echo asking, "Are you," "Are you?"  
"Child, are you hurt?" The haughty brunette asked.  
After several long moments, the female sighed softly. She inhaled, and then exhaled, tossing the group a radiant smile the rivaled all the stars in the sky. Her soft voice passed through plump, slightly chapped lips, "I am unhurt, fair maiden. I didn't fall from anywhere. As for who I am? I am Ember Skye, might I inquire on whom you might be?"  
Her eyes addressed each person, a small smile on the edges of her lips. Her senses told her she wasn't in danger, and with each word that tumbled in her soft lilting voice, she could tell that these strangers were relaxing.  
The female stepped forward, haughtily but not unkind, "My name is Evergreen. My companions are Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow." The woman pointed to each man to match the names.  
Ember's smile got impossibly brighter, when the floating totems caught her eye. She asked of the tall knight named Bickslow, "What are their names?"  
He grinned, only the bottom of his face visible from the visor on his head, his tongue lolled out of his mouth in a lewd display. With a cackle he said, "These are my babies. Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu." He even pointed to them when their names were called and each did a small up and down motion; as if pleased they were noticed by this falling star.  
The small blue and white Exceed on Ember's should popped it's head up. In the most adorable voice, soft like Ember's, she spoke, "My name is Aqua. I saved you because you smell nice." The small cat purred, while burying her face in Ember's obsidian hair.  
Ember gave a tiny smile, reaching a delicate looking hand up to pet the kitten atop her should. Looking over at the group and inclined her head, "I'm sorry for disturbing your evening, and causing unnecessary confusion." Mindful of Aqua on her should, she gave a small bow, "I hope we cross paths once more. I shall take my leave."  
As the female began walking away, the group hesitated. The wanted to know more about her, but when they tried to call out, no sound came. Almost as if it wasn't time for them to meet. Suddenly, they all felt unnaturally sleepy and started to blink, yawn and trip. After five minutes had passed, the group was all laying on the ground in a pile, fast asleep as the mysterious Ember made her way into the forest. First on her list of things to do, find out where she was and whom she was looking for. And maybe, just maybe, find some friends along the way.


	2. A Travelling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning along the way. Helping small villages, finding keys. Searching for who she needs to find, while also finding more friends along the way. Will Ember ever find who she's searching for? Will she find a new home? Will she ever see Draco again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this entire story planned out in my head for weeks now. I'm just writing it as I see it in my brain. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out so that I can fix them. I hope you like this story as it progresses  
> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

A Traveling Star  
Ember and Aqua kept moving around through the next coming weeks, her mind often strayed to the group of strangers she met. Surely sometime in the future she would see them again and apologize for abruptly moving. She had someone to find; she really wanted to meet her father again. While they wondered around, Ember told Aqua all about her life, the Celestial Realm (telling the Exceed that she wasn't allowed to speak a word about this to anyone), about her dragon father and the Celestial Queen.  
While walking, she avoided cities. No need to search those out yet. She was searching for pulsing magic signatures similar to that of the Celestial Keys. She would gather more while also searching for this girl she was told of. She had heard soft whispers while in her home inside the Realm, but the name was either always muffled or beyond her reach. She didn't know the name of the Mage she needed to find, only that she had several Golden keys and silver keys. It's also rumored she had some of the rarer Lost Keys, Like Andromeda and Cassiopeia. There were several keys lost to the ages. She pulled out the one's the Queen gave her and studied them. She knew each key, but she was surprised at the golden one. Finally taking the time to study it.

She knew that symbol. She knew who's key this was; what she didn't know was why it was now in her possession. It pulsed angrily in her hand and she returned the keys to her pants pocket. She had passed through a small village being plagued by Vulcans. In exchange for getting rid of them, she only asked the ladies of the town for some suitable clothing and a bag of fruit. They tried to offer more but she declined, there were those who needed such things far more than she. She ended up taking a pair of baggy pants and a tank top, as the valley she was passing through was basically a desert. Her own cloak would keep her nice and cool when the suns rays beat down upon her.  
Each village she passed through seemed to have some problem or another. She defeated the monsters, and even solved some of the issues that didn't require monster fighting. One had a key haunting their forest, another was just a teenage mage stealing food (He got adopted by an elderly woman who's son perished two years previous during a devastating time)

She was learning the history or Fiore, about guilds and what the represented and learning on how this Earthland actually worked. When she asked these questions, she just told everyone she was suffering memory loss, not to far from the truth. She was born on Earthland, she was just raised in the Celestial Realm.  
As Ember was strolling through the Forgotten Desert, she stopped. Something was calling her. She felt the signature pulsing of magic and followed it to a small pile of rock. Moving them aside she found another silver key: it was Phoenix, the Fire Bird. She whispered softly to the key, "I will find you a worthy holder," and slipped it onto the ring holding in her pocket, righted the stones moved and smiled. She couldn't communicate with the spirits, but she could whisper to them in hopes they could hear her.  
She woke Aqua from her nap inside of her cloak and smiled, "How about we go somewhere cooler, this sun is too hot for us." She exceed nodded and giggled at her friend. She spread her wings and lifted Ember and flew into a random direction.   
In Magnolia: Fairy Tail was in a party state. The Thunder God Tribe had returned from a two month mission and they were celebrating. Lucy was at the bar excitedly chatting with her best friends Levy and Cana, while Natsu and Gray were fighting in the front of the guild. Erza was eating a strawberry cake away from the ruckus as Wendy chased people down to heal them.

Up inside the Master's office, however, sat the Thunder Tribe and Makarov. They explained the phenomenon that had occurred while in Waas forest, even went as far as to describe the female. Laxus was lost in thought as his team explained. He grunted at appropriate times, but couldn't quite keep up. He wanted to know where that girl was, and why she smelled like the stars, and why her power smelled exactly like Lucy's. Which drove his thoughts to a certain blond and that caused him to completely zone out.  
Downstairs, the brawling came to a halt, for the time being. "Luce!" the pink haired wizard exclaimed happily, "Let's go on a job." The blond turned around with a beaming smile that seemed to light up the whole guild and nodded.

Together, Lucy and her Team headed out for monster slaying in the Spooky Forest while Ember went the opposite way, towards the River Village. She stayed there for three weeks, helping find the cause as to what kept poisoning the water. Another week to hunt down the Dark Guild doing, and two more weeks to completely help heal the waters. At the bottom of the lake, she found another silver key. It was Eridanus, The River. Ember was sure the Celestial Spirit's magic pulses helped clear the water faster. Once again she declined any real reward. She wasn't a guild member, or a solo mage. She was just passing through on her journey. 

On her way towards Oak Town, she hears whispers of a large guild. Not surprisingly, the name draws her in. She questions the person talking about it as to who they are. "Child, you don't know Fairy Tail? The strongest guild in Fiore? Where have you been living?"

Ember kindly smiles, "I lost my memories. Can you tell me more of Fairy Tail?"

The woman smiles sadly and began to tell Ember her view and what she knew of Fairy Tail. Ember thanked the woman kindly and walked deeper into Oak Town. Thoughts circling on the guild she learned about. "Where to next, Aqua?" she softly asked her travelling companion.

Aqua thinks on this for a long while, as Ember explores the town she's in. Finally the small Exceed speaks up, "Let's just keep heading south and see what we can find on our way. We can try and learn more about where the Celestial Mages are and see which one would be the best to pick." she says softly. Ember nods and head back out of town, not knowing that a certain man was watching them and heard everything. The same man who heard what had happened weeks ago back home. Slayer hearing was a blessing and a curse. 

"Gihi." was softly laughed as the man went back home to report his finding to his Master. This was shaping up to be a fun mystery to all of Fairy Tail.


	3. A Hunted Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosch has been found, returned to Rogue, and a small interaction between Ember and Orga.  
> (I'm no good at battle-ish scenes. I'll do better xD)  
> Hrio Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Ember and Aqua made their way through the small forest outside of Oak Town, coming towards a divide. The sign in the road was so worn, she couldn't make out which way to move. Instead of going right, she went left. Right would have taken her towards the mining caves, however, going left would lead her towards Crocus.   
Ember had been in Earthland for about four months now, and was right in her assessment of avoiding large towns. The sights, smells and sounds were shaping up to be too much for her delicate senses. But perhaps in a larger town, she could find more information. She carefully wove her way around the townsfolk, making sure not to bump into anyone. Snippets of other people's conversations entered her ears, but it was all useless information. Small gossips, plans for the days, daughters weddings. Things that didn't have any use for the wondering mage.

As she came upon the middle of town, she glanced a small pink and black bundle with a long tail crying. Dancing around other people she went to kneel beside the creature. It appeared to be a cat in dress up upon closer look. She lowered her hood and reached out to grab the crying frog, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Ember?" Aqua asked, full of confusion. 

"Tis quite alright, Aqua. She's scared." She scooped up the little thing and softly asked, "Why are you crying, little one?"

The fat tears on the cat's face seemed to slow, but they were still there as the cat loudly said, "Fro is lost!" before burying it's head into Ember's bosom.

"There, there, tiny Fro. We shall help you find your way." Ember said while rubbing the cat's head. Aqua peered at Fro from over her shoulder, while also keeping a look out. "What way do you remember coming? We shall back track and find your way back home."

The tears on the small pink covered cat soon dried up as Ember carried her and her own Aqua around the town, before finally heading more north. After a few hours they had fully left the Crocus area and was heading to another nearby town. "What were you doing on your own, little one, that caused you to become so lost?" Ember inquired of Fro.

"Fro was looking for Fairy Tail. Fro wanted to invite them to her birthday! But Fro got lost." The little cat supplied, and started to cry again.

"Hmmmm. I see. And no one wanted to accompany you on such an important task, or you grew impatient and didn't wish to wait?" she chuckled softly, "Birthday's are an important endeavor, I suppose. You wanted all your friends there, right?"

Fro nodded vigorously, "Fro didn't wait for Rogue and went on ahead. Fro wanted to make sure the invitations got sent early so no one was left out or late." The cat said while finally finding familiar surroundings. They were close to the Sabertooth guild. Would her new friend stay or would she go on her way? She wanted to introduce her new friend to Rogue and Lector.

The closer they got to the large guild, the more hesitation Ember had. Someone was following her. She could feel the gaze on the back of her head. All together she stopped walking and turned her face to the side to see a large man with mint colored hair watching her with both curiosity and apprehension when he saw she held Rogue's beloved Exceed.

Ember cuddled the small cat closer to her breast while commencing a stare down with the large man behind her. Three things happened at once, Frosch flew from her grasp to someone in front of her, the man behind her rushed forward, and Ember twirled on the balls of her feet and softly yelled, "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" glittering lights left her mouth, the whirlwind looking as if stars themselves were shooting from the back of her throat towards the mint haired man, who also shot out black lightning to counteract her stars.  
While behind her, Frosch had flew into the arms of her own best friend Rogue who loudly called out, "No fighting in town!" in outrage. Orga knew not to fight, but his yell was drowned out by the small woman's roar. 

"Black Lightning Bellow!" was heard over the rumbling of black lightning that shot from his mouth. Ember jumped into the air and narrowly missed being electrocuted. While in the air she turned so her face and body faced the man below her and countered with, "Celestial Scream!" red stars fell from her mouth creating a sonic barriar that enhanced her soft yell to an ear shattering decibel.

Rogue covered his ears, while Frosch started to cry. She didn't want her friends to fight. And Ember was her friend now. "Fro wants you to stop fighting!" The little cat yelled out to her friends, as if her plea was heard Ember fell to the ground in a crouch, golden eyes raised and locked on the man before her.

Orga paused, he was only fighting because she threw the first punch, technically speaking. The large man huffed and walked calmly around the small woman, around Rogue and Frosch, and into the guild. The door slammed behind him as Ember finally stood. Taking in the slight damages around her. With a wince, she turned around, apology on the tip of her tongue when a pink blur slammed into her arms, "No fighting! Fro doesn't like it." 

Ember nodded slowly, sighing softly, "I'm sorry, Fro. I thought he was going to hurt you. As it is, I'm the one at fault. I know better than to react without thinking." softly she scratched the cat's head and finally looked at the man in front of her, "My apologies, I'm normally not so brash."

Rogue just shook his head and opened his arms for Frosch to return to. He had been searching the entire town for the little exceed all day. "No harm done, the damages are superficial. But I am curious as to how you came upon Frosch before me and my guild did."

"I found her in.. Crocus? I think that's the name. She was crying in the square. We travelled for half a day before this place seemed familiar. I take it I've returned you home, Fro?"   
At the exceed's nod, Ember gave her a small peck on the head and returned her to Rogue. "You should be more watchful. Something bad could have happened to your little frog, and that would be bad." She gave the small cat one more head scratch and turned to leave, "I'll see you around, Frosch." She softly said.

The cat and Rogue were stunned. They wanted her to stay for a bit, so he called out, "Let me feed you for bringing Frosch home!" Before she got to far, however, as his last word was said, Ember seemed to have vanished. With a sigh, he looked at Frosch, "Well, little buddy, I hope we see her again so I can properly thank her."

"Fro thinks so too!" the cat happily said while snuggling into Rogue's shoulder, "Do you think she will come back for my birthday?"

While on the outskirts of the city, Ember was getting a stern talking to from Aqua, "Why did you leave like that, foolish girl? That was rude of you!"

Ember gave a soft sigh, "I could sense faint Celestial magic from inside the guild. It's not the signature I'm looking for; and if I could sense that, they would sense me. I have no wish to stick around. I'm looking for someone specific and I won't stop until I find that person." after a few moments she softly added on, "I want to see my father again..."  
The blue cat sighed in defeat. Rubbing her tiny paw through Ember's midnight locks. Neither of them catching on or even sensing the presence following them from the hidden shadows of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get better at Battle scenes. And character interaction.


	4. A Star Encounters A Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Somewhere in the middle of Magnolia, inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, a certain Celestial mage was feeling restless. As if something special and miraculous was just waiting to happen.

On the outskirts of Magnolia, just inside the tree line, Ember was waiting. She felt as though a golden thread was pulling her towards an unknown destination and Fate would not be denied. "Why did we stop, Emmy?" Aqua curiously asks. 

With a soft smile the girl replies, "I'm not sure, Aqua. I feel as though I should keep moving, but my fear keeps me rooted to this spot. What if something bad happens?" Unknown to the mage, someone was slowly approaching her, while she softly chatted to her Exceed about her own fears.

A soft clearing of a throat startles Ember, and as she jumps, so does Aqua with a squeak. Ember slowly turns, almost confused before she hears a man-like giggle and a, "Down here." she looks down as sees an adorable old man in a blue and orange jumpsuit. 

Her head tilts to the side, "Am I in your way, sir? I can easily move to the side so you may continue on your journey." she politely says, a slight blush on her cheeks for not noticing him sooner.

"Fret not, dear child. I was merely curious as to why you are hiding in the shadows of the woods. Lot's of dangerous things out there, Vulcans, monsters, dark guilds. Are you, maybe, just simply lost? Or are you searching for something?" the small man asked, his eyebrows raised in a comical way.

Ember seemed to ponder his questions and hesitantly replied, "Monsters and black-hearted mages don't scare me; they could easily be taken down. I'm neither lost, nor found. But I am searching... I just don't know who it is I'm searching for." her face got redder, "Where are my manners? I'm Ember Skye. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Makarov Dreyer, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." he gave a small pause and added, "I do not mind, your manners are very well intact, we merely spoke a while before introductions." He gave a small chuckle and continued, "Ahhh, child, so it's not a what but a whom you are searching for. Perhaps an old man such as myself can help you on your search. I know many a things and many people. Follow me, and I'll help you on your search, Or perhaps you would like a while to think on it?"

Ember didn't respond right away. She seemed lost in thought, the tiny man held no ill will towards her that she could tell, and his magic, whil powerful and intense, didn't seem malicious in any way. She gave a brief nod, "Tell me where we shall meet, and I will meet you there tomorrow afternoon."

Makarov gave a wide grin, always happy to help troubled children find their way in the darkness, "In the center of Magnolia lies a wonderful guild. It's called Fairy Tail. I shall inform the barmaid, MiraJane, that we will be having company. I will see you tomorrow, little Ember." and with that he started to skip away with little chuckles puffing out of his mouth.

Aqua had floated back down onto Ember's shoulder at some point and asked, "Can we trust him?"

Ember gave the barest of nods, "Peculiar, but I don't think we should have any fear of that man. I am, however, intrigued. Fairy Tail has been mentioned a lot since we started our journey. I wonder how it got it's name?" she pondered aloud and started back towards the woods for one more night of camp.

Back at Fairy Tail: Makarov entered the double doors of the guild and all his children cheered. He made his way to the bar and hopped on top, crossing his legs, "Mira, can you come here for a moment?" He called to the busty bar maid.

"Coming, Master!" She called in her cheeriest voice. "Now that you're back, you can work on your paperwork for the council!" She chirped happily, as the Master went white in the face. However he shook it off quickly, his eyes seeking out the Light of Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Mira, I will do that soon. I just wanted to let you know tomorrow afternoon I will be receiving a guest. Her name is Ember; she's a darling little mage with the blackest of hair and golden eyes. When she gets here tomorrow, will you escort her to my office?"

Mira's eyes snapped to the Master and she grinned, "Of course, Master! As long as you do your paperwork!" she called to him as he tried to sneak away.

On the second floor, a pair of stormy eyes watched the exchange. Who would be visiting the old man like that? He tried to think of who it could be, but his eyes traced a head of golden blond hair as the resident Celestial mage bounced up to Mira for another smoothie. All thoughts fled his brain as he continued to watch her, listening in on the mundane things she talked to Mira about.


	5. A Star Finds A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guild members!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

A Star Finds A Family  
Bright and early the next morning found Ember being launched into a river by her Exceed. Aqua was laughing as Ember came up sputtering water, "What was that for, cat?" she growled out.

Aqua giggled softly, "You were beginning to smell, Emmy. I wanted to help. You can't go to your meeting smelling like week old sweat." The cat got out between giggles as her water logged friend sputtered in the water. However, the cat was right so Ember began to clean herself, and her clothes, in the bitterly cold water.

"I can't argue your logic, Aqua, however can you give me a warning next time? Honestly, you should have just said I smelled a little a little funky and I would have bathed. I'm not a barbarian." she huffed under her breath as she left the water and sat upon a rock to dry her clothes faster. "Hey Aqua... do you think we can find who I'm searching for? Or will it just be one dead end after another?" She asked softly while pulling the keys from her pocket. The warm metals glowed briefly in her hand before going dormant. Except for the golden one, it was buzzing like a hive of bees. 

The cat didn't answer. She didn't want to get Emmy's hopes up, nor did she want to douse whatever hope the girl held. They would find out soon enough, in her estimation. "When you find this person, do you think that they will accept your bargain? I hope they would. I would love to meet Draco. I still say dragons are just scaled cats." Aqua said with a kittenish purr. Of course dragons would be large, scaled cats. The dimensions were right, and hello. She was a flying cat. Dragon's had wings, Exceed's had wings, perhaps they were mini furred dragons? Yes. She was sure of it. Aqua was simply a tiny furred dragon.

As Aqua got lost in her own musings, Ember rose from the rock and tucked the keys back into her pocket. She grabbed her musing cat and settled her onto her shoulder and started to walk towards the town. By the position of the sun, she was guessing it was about nine in the morning. "Let's go find Fairy Tail!" Ember softly exclaimed and began walking in that direction.

When she got to the town, she stopped a few ladies calmly walking to ask for directions. They were flabbergasted that such a nice and polite girl would ask for directions to the boisterous guild, but pointed her in the right direction nonetheless. Perhaps she was there to put in a request?

The closer the two got to the building, the more nervousness that pitted inside Ember's stomach. She calmly lifted Aqua from her shoulder and held her against her chest. Something to do with her hands so she didn't wring them over and over. "It's okay, Emmy. I'm here with you, I won't let anyone harm you." Aqua murmured, running her small paw over Ember's hands as they came to a stop at the guild doors. "Take a dee breath and open the door."

Ember nodded slowly, took a large gulp of air and held it before releasing. "Now or never." She whispered and pushed the large double doors open. She could hear the cheers inside, such a lively sound so early in the morning. Well, almost afternoon. Right as the light from the sun hit the inside of the guild all sound seemed to halt as curious stares turned to the female standing just inside the door. A warning called out as a table was sent flying towards her head. 

A soft, "eep!" was heard from the figure as one golden hand shot out from in front of her and hit the table in the middle. The table split in half and landed harmlessly on either side of her, instead of hitting her head on. Ember clutched Aqua tighter to her chest as her soft musical voice stuttered out, "I'm, uh, here to see Makarov? I'll fix the table!" the last word was a squeak as the doors behind her slammed shut and laughter in the guild ensued.

Her golden eyes shot around the guild looking for the one familiar face she met yesterday. Her anxiety was ramping up; there was too many scents, too loud sounds, just too much for her delicate senses. The woods were better, quieter. This was... too much. A soft golden hue started to cover her body. She was going to erupt. Like a bucket slowly filling with water before overflowing to destroy the floor.

"QUIET DOWN BRATS!" A loud bellow sounded from deeper in the guild. Snapping Ember from her trance with ease. The glow around her body snapped, dying down as the tiny man she met the day previous came into view. "Come to the bar child. Mira, would you kindly get the girl something to eat?" He asked softly while watching Ember walk slowly towards the bar he was perched on. Almost like a wild animal checking to make sure it was safe to progress forward.

"Of course, Master!!" the woman behind the bar chirped and disappeared through a door right as Ember was standing before Makarov.

The two stared at each other, until the blue furred cat spoke up, "Thank you for having us, Sir Makarov. Shall we take a seat here or at one of your tables?"

Before Makarov could speak, Ember blurted out, "I'll replace the table I broke!" causing chuckles from around her to be heard. Even Makarov gave a soft chuckle.

"No need child, tables break everyday. It just means you're already fitting in here at Fairy Tail." he certainly adored how her face went red and she clutched her cat tighter. Reminding him of a few of his children here at the guild. "MiraJane will be coming back soon with some food for you, why don't you sit here at the table and then we'll go to my office to talk about who you're searching for." he told Ember softly as she settled into a barstool on his left. 

Her golden gaze could have melted a hole into the countertop by how hard she was staring. Aqua was running her paw along Ember's hands again, comforting her as thoughts raced through her mind. She wasn't even aware of the white haired barmaid returning with food, or the eyes of those behind her. She wasn't even aware of the four pairs of eyes from the second floor staring holes in the back of her head. 

"Eat your food, Emmy, don't be rude." came a soft voice from the blue cat, "And tell her thank you before eating." Aqua softly chastised Ember. Honestly, her friend was so lost right now.

Ember's head snapped up, a blush on her cheeks, "Thank you, Lady MiraJane, and thank you, Makarov, for the food." She gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek and set her upon the counter, "You can have some, Aqua, I'll share." she softly said while divided the two pancakes in half, and more or less just giving the cat her bacon. Ember didn't know why, but she didn't like the taste of most meats. She ate in silence with good table etiquette while the two Fairy's watched her. One with adoration, the girl was just so cute and polite! The other, wondering what her story was and why she seemed so lost in the midst of a family like environment.

After she finished eating, Ember stacked her empty cup on top of her plate, set the silverware beside it and used her napkins to clean non existent spills, "It was really yummy, Lady Mira. The pancakes were extra fluffy." Her golden gaze watched as her words were happily received from the white haired woman.

"Thank you, sweetie. Anytime you want them, you come get me. I'll make them until you pop." She got a wink from those deep blue eyes as the woman disappeared once again through a door. Turning her gaze to the tiny man, she gave a smile.

"What now, Sir Makarov?" her voice startled the man from his thoughts and he gave a small laugh hopping from the counter and bidding the duo to follow him upstairs. He walked her up to his office and happily held the doors open for her before closing them behind him.

He hopped up to sit on his desk and mulled over his questions in his mind. He didn't want to frighten the young lady, but he had to know, "What is your magic, child?"

"Well, Sir Makarov, I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer." at his gasp, she giggled softly and added, "And I'm also proficient at the Lost Magic of Celestial God Slayer magic." At the confession, Makarov went white. His eyes lost color and Aqua chirped, "His soul is escaping."

It took several minutes for Makarov to regain his composure. And when he did, he gave her a serious stare. "That is... that is quite the magic, child. Who taught you?" He was curious. He wasn't aware of those magics. Not to mention, he didn't know of a Celestial dragon. Not that there were records, but this was... highly curious.

Slowly, Ember reached into her pocket. She knew each key by feel. Slowly withdrawing it, because she couldn't help herself. She trusted the small man and couldn't understand why. "I was taught dragon magic by my father, Draco, the Celestial Dragon." She produced his key for Makarov to see. It was silver and black, the tip of the key being a black scale while the actual key part was a silver claw. "I was.. raised in the Celestial realm after he found me. I read books there and taught myself God Slaying magic to pass time." She reverently held the key. Her only link to her home.

"I see. Can I safely assume the 'who' you are searching for... would be a proper Celestial Mage?" His thoughts drifted to the only Celestial Mage in their guild. Lucy. There were only two known mages who used that magic. Lucy being the strongest Celestial Mage. His own Light of Fairy Tail. The glue that held them together for so many years; the guild that looked to her smile for happiness. 

Ember only nodded, "I stumbled upon another, but her magic pulses wouldn't have been able to effectively call out Draco. While his key is silver, it is more powerful than the golden keys." She supplied while slipped Draco's key back into her pocket. "Should I find a mage who can safely call him out and harness his power, I would only ask that they allow me to see him every now and again. He would be their protector, but I would like to hope that this mage would allow me to see my father... even if just once..." At that, a few tears started to fall from her golden eyes and Makarov lost his composure. Also tearing up with the girl.

"Do you know if fairies have tails?" was all he said, not revealing Lucy yet. She would be in the guild later. However, he wanted to give this child a home on top of everything even if it didn't pan out. She looked so lost and that, Makarov couldn't have. 

Ember was puzzled, "I've never personally met a fairy. But there is a key based on fairies. Perhaps they would have tails..." She pondered with a watery giggle.

"Do they even exist..... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery. A never ending adventure. Like this guild, Fairy Tail. It's also a family for all those searching for a place to call home. To be apart of something fantastic. Would you like that, child, while you search? We won't try and replace your Draco, only add to that never ending well of family. Of course, Aqua would also be welcome as she is your companion." Makarov put out there. Watching as her eyes filled with more tears, along with her tiny blue cat's eyes. 

"I... I... I could never replace Draco as my father.... but a... a ... a family? I could have that here?" she was blubbering. And those outside the office that could hear, were also having misting eyes. Dragon Slayer's weren't entirely silent when emotional. "I... I .... I can have a home here, while searching for the one who can hold this dear key?"

Makarov pulled out the guild stamp and nodded, "Of course child. A family, a home, a safe place." His smile was warm, his eyes watery as well, "If you want. You and Aqua can have your guild stamps today, and we can work together to find what you seek." He held the stamp aloft, waiting for her answer. "Just need to tell me the place and color."

Ember and Aqua exchanged a look, "I think we... We would like that, thank you, Sir Makarov." she gave a shaky sigh of contentment, "I think I would like it to be on my side. For color... surprise me!" She gave a little giggle. Standing up to walk closer. She lifted the side of her top, revealing her hip, but also the deep scars next to it, "Right below the scar is fine..." Makarov nodded, using a little puff of magic to into the stamp when he pressed it down. When he pulled back her guild mark was in place. But not like any other. It was black, but inside of it looked like the milky way. He repeated the process for Aqua, on her back where all the adorable Exceed's got theirs. Her turned out to be an adorable yellow color. 

"Call me, Gramps, child. Everyone else does. And let me officially welcome you to Fairy Tail the proper way." He hopped off his desk and motioned her to follow him again, "Let's introduce you to the guild, child. And party all night!" he wiped the stray tears away, and bounded back downstairs. More and more of the members were trickling in. He made his way downstairs, Ember and Aqua following, and he hopped back on the bar, motioning her to stand next to him. 

Ember had wiped her face discreetly, and Aqua's with her shirt. Erasing the evidence of a heartfelt moment. Her golden eyes cast down on the top of her Exceed's head as Makarov, no, Gramps, started to address his guild... her guild. Her new home.

"Alright brats! We have two new members! Please welcome Ember Skye and Aqua with opens arms! Our family got bigger!" His voice progressively got louder, to boom out over the cheers and his fist lifted with his thumb and forefinger in the air in the traditional Fairy Tail way; everyone in the guild following his action as the cheering got louder and louder.


	6. A Star Finds A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu flies through the doors. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Mashimma owns Fairy Tail

During all the hustle and bustle, Ember came to realize: This party was an excuse for the members of Fairy Tail to drink. Oh, they didn't need a reason, but this was a good one. And a way for Gramps to get out of paperwork. Ember figured this much out by sitting in the rafters of the building with Aqua; honing her hearing to focus on just one voice or conversation. She had a slight headache going, this guild was very lively and loud; but she had a small smile on her lips as she watched from her perch.

Every so often she tilted her head to escape a mug being thrown that high up. Another thing she noticed: brawls. Easy going, almost sibling like rivalry brawls between everyone on the ground floor. Except for MiraJane, Gramps, and another lady behind the bar. She also noticed the four heartbeats on the second floor that weren't participating in the brawling. She also learned there were a few people missing from this affair. Apparently, they were important factors. But she stopped focusing on that particular conversation. Instead she focused on a floating wooden totem in from of her. With a head tilt she smiled at the thing, "Well hello there, Puppu." She was only guessing, but she recalled being introduced to five totems her first night in Earthland. Perhaps these were the same?

The little totem danced up and down in front of her face before flying back to the second floor. "What do you think that was about, Aqua?" she mused softly, turning her golden gaze back towards the bar. This guild sure could drink a lot. However, the smells didn't appeal to her nose.

"Obviously the little thing wanted to see if you have a good memory. I'm pretty sure you are aware, but a lot of people flock to you because you are so polite and you smell warm." the Exceed said while rubbing her face against Ember's neck.

Ember watched the party for close to three hours. It seemed there was no dying down at all. Although, few people had passed out. One of the people who held Ember's interest was a brunette perched on top of a table. She had, from Ember's count, devoured the contents of sixteen barrels of ale. It was impressive. Yes, the woman was inebriated, her face flushed, but she was still carrying on conversations with little slurring. "That is scary..." Ember whispered to Aqua, not in fear, but in awe. How did Cana drink that much? She figured out the woman's name when MiraJane chirped it out earlier in the day. She was still placing names, she had long given up the scents. She was merely just observing. Mentally cataloguing names to faces if it came up.

"How long are you going to hang upside down? Won't the blood rush to your head and make you dizzy and pass out?" She calmed said while turning her head to the side. She got an eye full of metal. Pulling back slightly, she giggled at the lolling tongue and smirk behind it.

"Wondered when you would make an observation." was the cackled reply from the knight.

"I would have ignored it longer, but you were breathing heavily in my ear. That's rude, by the way. Personal space is still a thing." She softly laughed when the man maneuvered around to sit on the remaining section of Ember's perch. "So it was you from that night. Bickslow, right?"

He nodded and laughed, "Puppu said it was you and that you remembered her name. Figured I'd come say hi to my favorite falling star." he cracked out as his babies come flying around as if summoned to their heads. The smallest on settling on top of Aqua's head. "Few people remember their individual names, so you made Puppu extremely happy." he said softly, almost too softly for normal ears to hear. But she had excellent hearing.

"It's rude not to address someone by name, even I'm smart enough to realize your little totems have names, are living beings and have feelings." Ember stated while reaching up to scratch Aqua's ear, while simultaneously running a finger down the warm wood of the totem in question. "I try not to be rude; it's not in my nature." she glanced back to the second floor, seeing three pairs of curious eyes watching their interaction, "I think your friends might be jealous that you abandoned them in favor of me." she stated while reaching a hand up to turn his visor covered head in his friends direction.

Bickslow cackled while his head got turned, "They aren't jealous. Just curious." he cackled again, "Like cats!" Without warning, while she was softly giggling, Bickslow grabbed Ember around the waist and jumped down on his remained four babies to whisk her over to his friends, " Spend time with your new guild members!"

He cackled while she softly "EEP!"'s. Clinging to his side as to not fall, even though she logically knew Aqua would catch her before hitting the floor. She gave a light laugh, watching the fighting below ramp up a notch as they got to the alcove on the second floor, "Are your totems fine with you using them as step stools to fly? It might just be me... I find it rude to stand on top of their heads."

"Isn't she just precious?" The biggest totem said, Pappa she remembered. "Precious! Precious!" Peppe and Pippi exclaimed after, Poppo was a silent vibrating totem and Puppu stuttered out, "Happy!"

"They don't mind, because they are my babies! Sometimes I use my hands to stand. So it's not always my feet." Bickslow cackled while taking his visor off. He was with the rest of the Thunder Legion, so he was comfortable and others rarely ventured up here.

Ember giggled again, letting the smallest totem snuggle on her other shoulder, Aqua peeled off her shoulder and hovered around the five mages. Taking each in. "Well, I guess if they don't mind, I won't question the way you get around." She lifted her golden eyes to the rest of the people, not realizing that Bickslow rarely took his visor off around anyone and she didn't make a huge deal out of his uncovered eyes. "It's nice to see you all again, and not falling from the sky this time." Ember said while tilting her head to the side with a bright smile.

Evergreen was the first to break the silence, "Come sit with me, girl talk. These guys, save Bix, rarely talk." She patted the seat until Ember took it, "Laxus grunts or growls, and Freed... well he prefers books."

"Knowledge is power, Ever, and I do talk. It's just sometimes this group can't hold intellectual conversations so it's better to just be silent." The green haired mage stated, then looked at Ember, "It's nice to meet you again, properly this time."

Laxus, being Laxus, grunted and went back to sitting back, headphones up and eyes closed. She spent the next two hours talking with Evergreen, she was telling her about guilds and Mages and different teams in the guild, with Bickslow giving commentary. Until Evergreen gulped, "There's one more team we haven't talked about. The most destructive."

"The most annoying," Laxus piped up. Yes, he was listening, not that it mattered. He was allowed to put his two cents worth in.

"They are rather rambunctious." Freed stated while turning a page.

"They aren't that bad. Mostly just the pyro and the stripper." Bix laughed out at the look of horror covering Ember's face.

"A... a stripper?" Her head tilted to the side, catching Aqua as her wing's disappeared in her shock. "What about the children here?" She asked, her horror growing larger. Why would someome strip in front of everyone, kids included.

Evergreen, in a rare display of giddiness, fell over laughing, "He's not an actual stripper. Gray just... strips without knowing when he's getting ready to fight. Natsu sets things on fire. And Erza..." she trailed off, shaking, "Erza is scary."  
As if being summoned by being talked about, Team Natsu burst into the guild. Or more like... A pinkhaired man was thrown through the guild doors by a red head with a scary aura. A shirtless man with black hair followed after the scary lady, and a blue cat zoomed into the guild after the pinkette. Lastly, a blond and a tiny girl with blue hair and a white cat stepped into the guild. Ember's breath stuttered. She knew this magical signature. It drowned out the rest.

Ember got up and drifted towards the railing to watch what unfolded next. Nothing really happened, she was just curious. Her golden eyes followed the blond's movements like a hawk. The scent of strawberries and vanilla covered all other scents in the room, smothering the sour scent of beer. She was dancing around guild members to catch up with the red head. Ember was figuring out the pinkette was Natsu, the red head was Erza, the stripper was Gray (she surmised because he was half naked and throwing pants across the guild).

The blond was Lucy, the bluenette was Wendy, her white cat was Carla and the blue cat was Happy. She absorbed this information, head tilted to better hear them all over the guild. She heard the faintest sound of clinking keys from the blond as she hopped on a stool and ordered a milk... "Ember? Are you alright?" she heard the question from her right and offered a smile to Evergreen.

"Of course, I was just watching and listening to the sounds below. There's also a man shaped hole in the guild doors. I was wondering if anyone else noticed it." she shrugged and turned her golden eyes back to track the blond and her tinkling sounds. The keys in her own pocket heating up as if happy to just be in this close proximity. "Say Evergreen... what magic does that Lucy girl use? The signature feels familiar to me."

Evergreen glanced down at Lucy and smiled, they were friends after all and often had shopping days, "Lucy? She's a Celestial Mage. She has a lot of keys and most of the golden ones. She's also the sweetest person in this guild." she trailed off, as Lucy kicked Natsu across the guild, "With a killer kick."

Laxus growled behind Ember, "What do you want with Blondie?" 

Ember turned around a soft smile on her lips and her golden eyes faintly shown with tears, "I might have something for her." she turned her head, "Come on, Aqua. I'll talk to you guys later!" She said as she jumped and Aqua carried her over to the table the Celestial Mage was sitting at. Leaving four people very confused.


	7. A Star Finds A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while I listened to 'Aquarius' by Within Temptation. I love the fact that in my mind, Lucy gets her best friend back, and Ember finds a family and gets to see Draco. Makes my heart hurt. I also love LaLu pairings and anything related to Bickslow.  
> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

A Star Meets A Princess

Ember had Aqua drop her by the table Lucy sat at. She was staring at her with her golden gaze, trying to determine if she was the one when Lucy glanced at her and gave her a bright smile, "Are you our new guild mate? It's so nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" she thrust her hand out for Ember to shake.

Ember took her hand, and a jolt of magic shot down Lucy's hand and into hers. Making both girls jump, "I'm Ember. It's nice to meet you as well." she bit her lip and softly asked, "Are you really a Celestial Mage?"

"Hmm! I am! My spirits are my friends. They are a little weird, but it they are happy, I am happy. What magic do you use?" neither girl noticed it got a little quieter around them as they talked. To be fair, a lot of the guild was curious what type of mage Ember was they just couldn't find her to ask and Master wasn't sharing.

Ember gave a soft smile, reaching up to scratch Aqua, and reassure her that her Exceed was there, "I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer." She wouldn't go into detail about her other magic, Gramps had told her to keep it a secret for now.

Gasps sounded all around. Another Dragon Slayer? That made... five in Fairy Tail now! As the murmurs around grew louder, a lot of curious stares were sent their way. Lucy's smile never faltered, and she asked, "Were you taught by a dragon or did you get a lacrima? If a dragon, who is your dragon parent?" Lucy was curious. Someone who shared Celestial magic, to a degree. This was exciting!

"Both..." Ember softly stared, but the keys in her pocket distracted her. They were almost on fire, "Uhm... Can I.. can I ask you a question?" She asked and at Lucy's nod she proceeded, "If you had a key, who someone was close with and they wanted to see the person belonging to the key, would you allow them that favor?" It was a confusing question to most people, but Lucy would understand it.

Lucy, without hesitation, nodded, "I would never try and keep people away from their friends if it was just a call away to summon them. Friendships are dear things and should be treasured. No one should have to be kept away from their friends." Lucy was adamant about that, her father was always trying to take her few keys growing up. It was a torture in and of itself.

"What if... what if I had a key, the key belonging to someone dear to me, and I gave you that key? Would you allow me to see that person? Not every day, but maybe... sometimes?" Ember was like a child in her questioning, Lucy picked up on. The girl was absolutely nervous; Lucy picked up on her anxiety and fears and smiled her brightest smile.

"Of course! Not only would I gain a new friend, but I would be able to reunite friends." She patted Ember's head, as a big sister would do, "Which just means I would get two friends instead of just one!" She continued to rub Ember's head, especially when her heard a soft purr. It was a sound Natsu made on trains, "I take it... you can't use keys or you wouldn't asking?" She gently asked.

Ember shook her head, "I can't. But I think you ca-" her voice was cut off by a golden light popping up by Lucy. A golden haired catman appeared and cut her off. He was staring intently at Ember. He knew this scent. He smelled it often enough in the Celestial world on and off for a long time.

"Loke! That was rude! Stop that! Put me down!" Lucy screeched at the guy named Loke picked her up and put her behind him. 

Ember just stared at him with her golden eyes, "That was very rude, sir. Lucy and I were in the middle of a conversation and you interrupted. You could have waited your turn." she scolded softly, then looked down, she really wanted to finish her talk with Lucy. She wanted to be able to trust her and give Lucy some new friends. She could tell this one was genuine and strong enough. A totem flew by, she caught it and brought it to her chest, the wooden totem seemingly content between her breasts. "Lucy... I can't summon spirits, but you can. But i have some keys, which don't benefit me, but one of these keys is my dearest friend and I would like to see him again. Even if it's just once..." She trailed off, one lone tear falling down her cheek.

Lucy pushed Loke away, "You made her cry, Loke!" She blamed the cat in mock horror, and gather Ember into a hug. Let's face it, Lucy was a hugger. "Hey now don't cry. It doesn't have to be just once! You can see your friend any time! And you can teach me all about them." She whispered just for Ember to hear, but the other dragon slayers in the room and Loke all heard it. Even Bickslow heard it, since he might have been eavesdropping through Puppu. He was intrigued by this girl who showed no fear of him or his babies.

Lucy wiped Ember's tear away, and grabbed her hand, "Come on! I know somewhere quiet and without prying eyes we can go! Well, there's prying eyes but not nearly as badly as the ones down here. And.." She winked and leaned in, "A scary dragon guards the place!" she whispered conspiratorially as she dragged Ember back to the second floor where she previously was. The four she left earlier laughing at her shocked face and Lucy's dragging her behind. "Laxus will shock anyone, so be careful!"

They tucked themselves close by, a private little table as Ember twisted her fingers together, "Hey, Lucy? How many golden keys do you have?" she asked softly, and watched as that smile faltered a little. It was barely there but Ember saw it and felt bad, "I didn't mean to make you sad..."

Lucy shook her head, "I have nine out of twelve. Yukino, a friend of mine, has two." She took a deep breath, she still felt pain but she knew that one key resurfaced. "I had all ten, but due to something's happening, I lost a key. I've been searching for it everywhere. She was my first key and my closest spirit and... I miss her a lot." Lucy had small tears trying to escape but Ember was reaching into her pocket.

There was a glint of silver, black and she barely saw the golden twinkle. "I think we both might be seeing an old friend today, Lucy." Ember quietly said as she slid the small cluster of keys over to Lucy. "The black and silver key is Draco. He's... he's my dragon dad. He told me that you would be able to wield his key when I saw him last. They just never gave me any names. I've been in Earthland for about.... six months I think? It took me a while to track down anything. I guess because large towns confuse me."

But Lucy wasn't listening. Her chocolate gaze was staring at the golden key. Could it be? Was it really her key? This slip of a girl had unknowingly brought her back on of her dearest friends? Her soft voice sighed out, "Aquarius....." still too afraid to reach for them.

Ember stopped talked and looked up, "She's the mermaid right?" At Lucy's nod she continued, "The Celestial Queen gave me that key before sending me to Earthland. She said I should find my 'sister' and give her that key, and Draco gave me his to give, the others I found in random places." Ember pushed the keys closer to Lucy as they heard a yelp and twitching from behind Lucy. It seemed she wasn't kidding. Laxus has shocked someone. But they were also listening to the two Celestial mages share feelings and secrets and words.

"I also found Phoenix and Pegasus. The others were given to me. I'm pretty sure they are Ursus Major and Minor and Lupus and Lepus. The glittery key is, uhm..." Ember didn't know that one.

"Eridanus... The river." Lucy sighed out. She knew each key, each of the eighty eight constellations. She turned happy teary eyes towards Ember, "Thank you. You don't know how much these mean to me." Lucy started sniffling and jumped over the table to hug Ember. Well, more like snuggle her and nuzzle her face against the girl's obsidian locks. Neither realizing that they were being watched by the Thunder Legion, they missed the soft look of wonder on Laxus' face; Evergreen's watery smile, Freed's tender look or even Bickslow smiling a true smile.

"You're welcome, Lucy. You already told me I would be able to see Draco again, and that alone let's me know that you are worthy of his key. He's fickle though, and kind of brash. But he has this deep growl when he talks, it's rather adorable. He's also supremely polite." Ember was rubbing Lucy's back. She could smell the girl's emotions.

"But wait. You said.. Celestial Queen. I thought there was only Stash Face?" Lucy pulled back to calmly sit beside Ember. Wiping her face while scooping up the keys, holding them to her chest, "And.. you said.. you lived there? What about the time differences?" Now that she was over, mostly, the emotional stuff, she had questions.

Ember's face scrunched up, "I didn't know there was a time difference. Who is this 'Stash Face'?" She giggled, "Draco found me next to his key, from what he said, and took me to the Celestial world. I'm not sure on time frames, I don't think he is either. He told me that my mother abandoned me in a clearing. The Queen took pity and allowed me to stay there in secret. The last few years though, something changed. She said that I was her favored mage and that you were her husbands, but she didn't tell me your name only that by Celestial Law you are my sister." Ember tried to think of what else she was told, "I'm trying to remember..."

"It's alright. You don't have too. I'll ask Grandpa Crux later, or Virgo. But, uh... Do you want to come with me and watch me make my contracts? That way you can introduce me to your Draco, and I can introduce you to Aquarius." Lucy was ecstatic! Her first spirit, her first friend, her second mother. She was back with her. She was hoping this wasn't all a dream.

Ember stared owl eyed at Lucy, "You have a clearing big enough for Draco to fit here in Magnolia? He's... rather large."

Lucy just giggled and took Ember's hand again, "Yeah!" not elaborating further as she dragged her new friend, and apparently sister, behind her and out of the guild. Leaving several people speechless. And four people on the verge of following, just to see the heartfelt reunions.


	8. A Star Sees Her Dragon: A Princess Sees Her Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends reunite, new friends are made. Fairy Tail's family grows that much bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I'll start having Lucy and Laxus interact. Very soon. Maybe my next day off.   
> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

A Star Sees Her Dragon  
A Princess Sees Her Mermaid

Lucy dragged Ember through the outside of the guild, heading towards a clearing in the woods she knew of. Lucy didn't realize they were being followed, but Ember knew. She could smell the different people; not enough to put names to the scents yet. She was almost uneasy by the crowd. Certainly they had other things to do?

Aqua floated happily above the girls, content just to watch but turned her yellow feline eyes to the crowd following. It was amusing, at least to her. Were they all just that curious or was there hidden reasons?

At the clearing, Lucy released Ember's hand and stood with her feet shoulder width apart. "Are you ready to see your father?" At Ember's nod, Lucy took a deep breath and let it out. Golden lights surrounded her feet and the feeling of her magic seemed to have doubled as she held Draco's key outstretched, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Dragon, Draco!" A loud gong sounded, completely different from the doorbell chime she was used to as a large black dragon lined with silver scales appeared in a cloud of silver glitter. On his scales, Lucy realized, were all 88 constellations. It was breathtaking! "Hi, Draco, I'm Lucy. Your key was delivered to me by Ember, would you like to form a contract with me? If so, I'll need your available days. And of course, any time you want to visit Ember, let me know! You could spend a whole day with her!" Lucy was on cloud nine as she watched the massive dragon look from her, to Ember who was standing slightly off to the side from her.

Gasps erupted from the trees, it seemed all the guild members who weren't passed out drunk had followed the due and was currently in awe of the dragon. Except one, a loud pinkette who yelled, "Fight me!" rushing into the clearing with a flaming fist.

"Tch." the dragon muttered, slamming a large black paw down on Natsu to hold him to the ground, "Manners, hatchling." He swept his golden eyes to Lucy, "I'm available whenever. This is a good choice, you're the first to hold my key in centuries." He turned his snout to Ember, "Come here, little one. It's improper to greet your father." He raised a claw for her to jump in. But what surprised him was Ember dragging Lucy with her into the dragon's embrace.

Each girl hugged a side of the scaled head of the dragon, Ember scratching the scales beneath his chin, "It would also be improper for Lucy to not be invited as she is now your key holder and friend. She's my friend as well." Ember spoke up, laying her head on Draco's snout as she watched Lucy's chocolate eyes light up with happiness. "She said whenever we wanted to see each other, we can. But you should also reacquaint yourself with her spirits. I'm sure the Zodiac will like seeing you again, along with the Celestial King." She paused, biting her lip, "Will you tell the Queen that I miss her?"

The dragon nodded, "Lucy, call upon me anytime you're in a bind. I wouldn't recommend summoning me with your Zodiac just yet. That would be too much power." He snorted star dust on both girls. It glittered on Lucy like tiny beams of golden lights, but Ember started eating hers from the air, "I'll take my leave. You have more spirits to summon; save the best for last though, girl." He said with a wink and disappeared in a cloud of silvery dust; to which Lucy noted, Ember sucked up as well. She would have to see how the Slayer ate while on Earthland. She had to be starving.

Natsu was still down for the count as Lucy quickly summoned the other silver keys. Phoenix, then Pegasus, then the two Ursine keys, to Lepus and Lupus until finally, the Golden key was clenched in her hand. It was radiating warmth, Lucy had tears in her eyes as she once again repeated, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A brilliant golden light lit up the darkening forest, lighting up the faces of the guild members, (some had tears. Specifically, Team Natsu and MiraJane). The golden light turned to a cerulean blue as a mermaid appeared in front of Lucy. For once, the spirit didn't have a sneer or a grimace on her face. Instead, she was smiling, a look of pride in her eyes, "I see you finally found me, brat." In a rare display of affection, she scooped Lucy into her arms for a hug, "I am proud of you, but if you ever speak of this to anyone, or any of the pests behind you, I will drown. Got it?" She snapped the last words, settling Lucy back to the ground gently.

Lucy nodded, tears streaming down her face with her biggest smile, "HM! Are we still going by your first terms of the contract?" right, the warm moment had passed and Aquarius was back to her 'bitchy' self.

"Naturally, brat. But don't call me for a week. I have a date with. My. Boyfriend." The last word was popped out of her mouth as she disappeared into a puff of blue glitter. It seemed each appearance and disappearance of spirits, Ember ate their dust. 

Ember smiled at Lucy, letting out an "EEP!" as the other girl tackled her sobbing out 'Thank-you's'. Ember just patted Lucy's head, "There, there. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I didn't know she was that important to you." Ember just kept rubbing the top of Lucy's head, until eventually, the two girls were dog piled on top of by the rest of Team Natsu. Erza landed first, followed behind Wendy and Carla, then Gray and Natsu and finally, Happy settled on top of them all.

Makarov stood off to the side, sniffling, "Fairy Tail is filling up with more and more love, don't you think so, Laxus?"

Laxus, having been caught by the old man, stopped and growled and then headed off. He was so sure no one would catch him...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. After reading a couple hundred others, I wanted to also write my own and this idea screamed at me. I hope you all come to love it.


End file.
